


Dark Bauble

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Riku has a puzzle.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Riku
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Dark Bauble

**Author's Note:**

> Sept 15, 2005. For Jessi

He shook the little bauble, watching as the liquids inside swirled but did not mix, instead simply lacing through one another, black and purple, darkness wrapped in the dark. And the pieces in front of him, clear but silvery-blue too, each cut different... They taunted him.

Riku knew now not to say that he was bored in a rare moment of being shuffled between masters, else he would be gifted with a puzzle so frustrating that he would welcome any distraction.

Two pieces fit together, but he couldn't figure out just what he was making anyway. The pieces, cold almost like ice, fit together so tightly that he feared error.

Were they ice, held by magic as part of the power of the dismal castle?

"I thought you would be further along."

Riku frowned. It wasn't as if he knew what he was building. So why would Ansem assume anything? Right now it would be more sensible to be out scaling the walls, flipping from ledge to ledge in a display of perfected skill.

Oh... right. There were other things to perfect. Will. Mind. And what piece was this swirling bauble that threatened to roll from the table and escape, anyway?

He held it up to the dim light that crept in through the window and wondered why Ansem would even come to a place so bright.

"I'll figure it out," Riku said, trying not to sigh.

Ansem's hands were on his shoulders a moment later and Riku tried not to move into the touch. Ansem's hands always captivated him, warm yet cold, skilled yet so willing to let others do his work, save for when it came to... Those hands, warm yet not warm, trailed lower, and Riku could feel Ansem's breath on his neck.

A soft moan escaped through lips he didn't know were parted and then he knew... It would be a heart, icy and transparent, filled with the seed of swirling darkness.

But that was only half the puzzle, the only half he could fathom as hands roamed farther. Later, mind clear, he would take the time to wonder just what it meant.


End file.
